Charms
by Environmentalist
Summary: Rory Gilmore, age twenty nine. Recently divorced, mother of one daughter, Kacie Ann Mariaono.
1. Chapter 1

Charms

By Envi

A/N:_ I've had this story stuck in my head for SO long!! I couldn't continue Cinderella because I had yet to write this down! (My mind works in weird ways...) So, I wrote it down as a one-shot, but now, reading it, I think I should maybe continue it. Although it may be a little weird because I was listening to Little Sparrow by David Cook when I wrote it, and that song makes me think strangely...Most songs do...I worte Cinderella listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by Michael Johns._

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!!

He'd bought me the bracelet, back when we were married…Before all the bad stuff happened. That beautiful silver bracelet, with six charms…One for each year we were married. I still wear it, everyday, as if it will bring him back to me…

They say six is the devil's number…Satan's number…and I guess that's true…After all, six years, six charms, and we were twenty-six…it seems to fit. Now we're twenty-nine, and my five year old daughter, Kacie, is starting to question where her daddy is…She hasn't seen him since she was two…She doesn't remember all that much. She knows what he looks like, though. I have pictures of the three of us out in the house….But it all goes back to the bracelet…I am wearing it in every photograph….She asks me, every night, what the story of each charm is, but I have yet to tell her. Even though I tell myself every night.

The heart was the first one…It is a little silver heart with love inscribed in the middle…He told me it was symbolizing our great devotion towards each other…And I still believe that today…

The second charm was the dog…It is a Labrador, standing tall and proud. He told me it stood for how proud he was to be my husband, and the father of our future child. Even though Kacie Ann hadn't been conceived yet, he knew we were gonna have a kid.

The third charm…Was a horse…A beautiful trotting Morgan horse was what he told me…It is a beautiful charm. You can see the animal's rippling muscles and perfect form. He said that that's me. He said I am that beautiful, that perfect…I don't think I believe that anymore…

The fourth charm…Well, it has to be my favorite…A mother and baby dolphin…I got it when we found out I was pregnant…A mommy and a baby…But not a daddy…I never realized that before…could he had been planning this all along? No…he wouldn't do that…He would never plan to leave me…

The fifth is a butterfly….I made his heart flutter…Do I still? He said he couldn't keep still around me….He said he loved so much, and that he would never leave me…Not ever, but I guess he broke that promise….

Now that sixth charm…Is an angel…I was his saving grace….I caught him when he was falling, and I held him in my arms…To make sure he'd be alright…I guess didn't need to be saved anymore…

I tore that little silver bracelet off of my wrist, and threw it to the ground….I let the tears fall, the ones I'd been holding in for nearly three years….I cried for him…For my daughter -our daughter- and then I cried for myself….for all those years I spent pining for him….And even after all that, I still love him! How? Why? Why him? Why me? I don't know….

Now little Kacie Ann is hugging me…She's telling me everything will be okay…She is so strong…My little girl is so strong…She barely remembers her daddy…she wonders about him, but she doesn't ask…She doesn't want to make my life any harder…I love her so much…and I tell her that…

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and I have to get up to get it…As I walk down the deep red hallway, towards the door, I sigh, hoping I will never get my heart so broken again…I find the courage to open the door…"Jess…" I whisper…

"Rory…"

And Kacie Ann bursts into tears when she sees her father…She knows how badly he hurt me….

"Rory…I'm sorry…"

A/N: _See what I mean!! Should I continue it?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back again!! Hope you like it!! it explains a lot, and is mostly flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still own nothing.

"_Oh, God!! Jess!!" I exclaimed, clearly angered._

"_Rory!" Jess panicked, pushing the unnamed woman off him, "I swear Rory, this is not what it looks like!"_

"_Oh, I think it is…" I whispered, biting back a sob, "I never thought you'd do this to me Jess! I'm your wife! For richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, but I will not do infidelity!" _

"_Rory, I promise you, I did nothing!"_

"_Sure Jess…"_

"_Rory…"_

"_I want a divorce…"_

I choke back a sob, knowing Jess was here for a reason. Jess hadn't come around here since he moved out; I'd told him very clearly to stay away.

"_Rory, what about Kacie?" Jess asked quietly._

"_Kacie…will stay with me, Jess. And you…will stay away."_

"_But Rory…"_

"_Just go Jess!! Just stay away!!"_

"_Okay, Rory…But I will come back one day…To find you."_

"_No you won't…" I mumbled, but he'd already gone._

I took a step back from the door, letting Jess inside. "Why are you here?"

"Well," he began, "I told you I'd come back, and I did. I'm sorry if you don't want me here, but I'm not going until you at least let me explain what happened."

"I did let you explain, Jess. I let you explain, and you couldn't. You had your chance, now go."

"Please Rory..."

"Fine, explain."

"Nothing happened," he stated calmly, "Between me and Lynzee. She came onto me; she kissed me. You know I would never do that to you."

"I thought I knew."

"Well, you let me in, isn't that something?"

"Not really…"

"Jesus, Rory!"

That's what brought everything back…all though lingering feelings I had for Jess. That night he proposed to me, when we were married, even when I broke his hand when I was in labor with Kacie.

"_Jesus, Rory! I love you, will you just say yes, instead of just standing there!"_

"_Yes!"_

"Rory..?"

"_I do…" I said quietly before beginning my vow, "Jess, I will love you forever and ever. I want you to be with me through everything. You are my comfort, my shelter, my tower of refuge. I will always love you. Will you take me as your wife?"  
_

"_Jesus Rory, you say one hell of a wedding vow…" He smirked, "I do."_

"Hello, Rory…?"

"_Oh God!!" I screamed, "Why won't the freakin' kid come out!!"_

"_Calm down, Ror. Just hold my hand."_

"_Fine!" I shouted, squeezing his hand as hard as I possibly could when another contraction struck me. And then I heard a snap._

"_Ow! Jesus, Ror. I think you broke my hand!"_

"_You asked for it!"_

"Rory!"

"What!"

"Where'd you go?"

"Down memory lane," I whispered.

A/N: Y'all like it?


End file.
